Only apart in body, never in spirit or love
by Loki Zentra
Summary: InoSaku one shot. MUCH better than my last one I assure you all!


I have been thinking this for weeks now. Ever since the first day we made out in my room. She is my goddess, and she does not even know it. She does not know how much she means to me in whole. I am going to see her. I must. She is at the flower shop. I shall meet her when her shift is over.

I need to see her again. I cannot live without her. I need to feel her red lips against mine again. I shall die if I do not!

I walked over to the Yamanaka flower shop at around 6:00. I was just on time. Ino was just getting off, and she looked happy to see me.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" She said as she walked over to me, across the street.

"Hey, Ino-chan. You off for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Yep. Boy am I glad about that. It was so slow I thought I was going to hang myself." Ino joked. I hope she was joking. She is, I know she is.

"So, do you want to go and do something tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I guess so. I was planning on asking some one on a date tonight." Ino answered.

"Who?" I asked, getting a little panicky.

"Well, she use to be shy and fragile, but she is not anymore. She is so hot. I think I am falling in love with her. I especially love her hair." Ino replied.

"What is so special about her hair?" I asked. I was humoring her, I knew that, but I did not want to make her mad.

"Well, I suppose it would have to be the color. I have never seem anyone with such a color of hair. Like an albino mated with a red head. It is a perfect color." Ino smiled as I realized she was talking about me.

"Well, when do you plan to ask her out?" I was cooler now, knowing that she intended to ask me out and not some trampy girl.

"Well, I wanted to ask her out today, but she seems to have asked me out instead." Ino laughed, as did I. We walked down to my house, and went into my room. It was getting dark, so I lit a couple candles, and we sat in the floor.

"So, did you miss me?" Ino asked.

"Does the moon ever miss the stars?" I retorted. Ino laughed.

"No, because the moon and stars are never separate." Ino replied.

"Well, that is your answer. We were never separated. Your heart is in me, and mine in yours." I said.

I had been watching some old movies from a place called 'England' over the past few days. I was trying to make a more romantic setting between the two of us. We never got anytime to ourselves, and I wanted this to be special. I placed my hand on hers, and she let it sit there for a while. Then she lifted it up, and put it on her lips. She started to suck on my them, and I winced in pain as her teeth struck my middle finger. I pulled my hand away slowly, and leaned into her. She back away, and went to sit on the bed. I got up and followed her. She laid down, and patted the mattress, telling me to lay beside her.

"Let's not ruin a good thing." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, and obeyed her, as if I was under a spell of hers. We laid there, motionless for a while. Then Ino turned over, and she was looking into my eyes. She moved her mouth, so as to not say them, but to mean them. 'Kiss me' I knew it was not just me. She wanted to go up to the next level as well. I leaned inot her again, and she leaned in as well. I could not belive it. It was happening again. I lost all control over my body. When I felt her luscious red lips touch mine, I thought this was heaven. I had never felt so alive, so happy. I decided to step it up a little.

I put my tongue in her mouth. She put hers in mine. It tasted wonderful, as if her saliva were made of sweet ambrosia. There was a little noise when we touched an separated and touched again. It was like when a suction cup went on and off of something. It was if she wanted to put every inch of her tongue in my mouth. She wanted it to claim all of it for her self. I did the same to hers. I could not have felt better if I were having fudge and chocolate poured on me. (It was one of my fantasies.) I put my hand on her waist, and she pushed her bosom up to mine. Our faces came closer. Soon I could not even see her face, because we were so close. Suddenly, we both slowed down. Our lips refused to move any longer. We slowly pulled our faces apart, and Ino looked into my eyes. I could see that she was cry, just like I was. They were not tears of sorrow or regret, but of joy and utter pleasure.

Ino and I stood up and she grabbed her bag, and I walked her home. It was a cold night, and dead leaves were falling from the sky. We reached her front door, and she turned to me. She whispered something in my ear, and went inside her house. I walked back to my house, thinking about what she had told me. I was still thinking about as I entered my room and blew out the candles. As I took a shower, and put on pajamas. And as I lifted up the covers, and slipped into my bed. I fell asleep, with her words, still on my mid as if they were burned there by a red hot poker. She had said the only thing that ever meant anything to me in all of my thirteen years of life.

She said, 'I love you.'


End file.
